Gris
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Somos grises, nosotros dos, estamos formados por el bien y el mal, por la luz y la oscuridad, por blanco y negro. Nos encontramos en medio de todo lo demás DHr...oneshot...


**Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de dónde salió esta historia...en fin...**

**

* * *

**

**Gris**

* * *

"_Hoy todo es gris, el cielo, la mañana, incluso mi alma. Ni siquiera tu voz ha sido capaz de detener mis lágrimas mientras me siento aquí frente al fuego. Tu conversación no ha conseguido arrancar estos pensamientos de odio y de alevosía de mi mente ni la angustia que se aloja en mi garganta al saber que cuando llegue el momento no haremos nada para detenernos si no nos queda otra opción que atacarnos._

_Los ojos me arden, Draco. Y ésta soledad que se crea poco a poco se aferra a mi piel y me aleja de todo lo que aprendí aquí, contigo, me aleja de la supuesta felicidad que estoy viviendo. Y me duele el corazón, algo que pensé que nunca sucedería, el silencio antes de la tormenta se ha vuelvo insoportable y no hago nada más que pensar que quiero que todo acabe de una vez por todas antes de que esto acabe conmigo. _

_No tengo ni calma, ni tranquilidad, solo un miedo horrible que no he podido detener mientras que la hora se acerca y no me queda orgullo del que alardear mientras que me aferro a ti fuertemente, y se nota la debilidad que poseo por un simple contacto físico, o tal vez psíquico. Una buena conversación contigo que haga renacer mis ganas de seguir adelante sin importar que sepa lo que va a suceder._

_Un abrazo inesperado, tu colonia en las sábanas, esas risas de cuando no me importaba nada más que el colegio y los libros._

_Pero hoy todo es gris, y sé que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que el sol hoy no brilla para mí, pero tal vez tú, que has pasado más tiempo conmigo estés atento a cada uno de mis movimientos mientras finges que no lo haces, me preguntarás que me pasa, con indiferencia solamente para que me callé y te deje tranquilo, creerás saber qué es lo que me sucede, pero estarás dudando a la misma vez._

_Y cuando nos marchemos, cuando lo inevitable suceda, te regalaré un beso, pero seguirás con la certeza de que te he fallado, y añorarás entonces aquellas noches en las que no me quedaba callada mientras que te contaba como me sentía, y recordarás también que nada es para siempre, y que nada será como antes, porque después de la inminente guerra, seremos solo retazos de las personas que solíamos ser, seremos personas diferentes. Y ante a tu indiferencia romperé a llorar de nuevo, porque realmente no sé que es lo que me sucede hoy, al igual que ayer, al igual que todos estos días en las que mi mundo se ha vuelto gris, y en los que el frío ha amenazado con apoderarse de mis palabras…"_

* * *

El cielo nunca antes se había visto tan gris.

Viendo el cielo, Hermione se preguntó donde terminaban las nubes y donde empezaba el suelo, aquel día todo tenía el mismo color. Todo desde que empezó la guerra había perdido su propio color, convirtiéndose en un gris, un sólido gris que se extendía en todo lo que veía y sentía.

_Incluso en lo que respiraba._

* * *

Nos encontrábamos de pie, ambos temblando de pies a cabeza mientras que veíamos el desastre frente a nosotros. Inmóviles mientras que nuestras varitas estaban elevadas, listas para cualquier maldición que decidiéramos gritar contra el otro.

Sin embargo, decidimos no atacarnos

Nuestras miradas atadas mientras que nuestras manos temblaban por el frío de aquella mañana. Nuestras ropas desgarradas en algunos lugares, mientras que varias manchas de sangre y de barro adornaban nuestros rostros.

Ambos respirábamos rápidamente mientras que nuestros pechos de movían casi en una sincronización inesperada.

Cualquiera habría podido morir en aquel instante, en los últimos momentos de la mañana gris.

Pero no atacamos.

No hacía falta causarnos más daño, aquella última noche de devastación nos había costado mucho más que nuestra alma. No había nada más que pudiera lastimarnos. Ambos habíamos visto caer a nuestros amigos a manos de nuestros enemigos. Ambos habíamos llorado por ellos, al menos yo lo había hecho.

Lloré por toda la impotencia que me embargaba cuando veía que él levantaba la varita una vez más y pronunciaba aquel hechizo como si estuviera haciendo la cosa más simple del mundo. Como si las vidas que estaba despedazando no significasen nada más que otra forma de perfeccionar su técnica. Como si destrozar todo a su paso no le causara el más mínimo cambio en su rostro.

"_Son solo ratas, Hermione, no son nada, no valen nada, no tengo porqué sentir algo cuando me deshago de la plaga. Soy un simple exterminador, tan solo cumplo mi trabajo y disfruto hacerlo"_

Nos encontrábamos en medio de la concluyente batalla, los cuerpos se encontraban tirados a nuestro alrededor, se encontraban como habían caído la última vez que pudieron pedir piedad por su vida, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, por lo que ahora yacían sin vida, con los ojos abiertos y con la mirada de terror aún plasmada en sus rostros.

Y mientras que poco a poco los gritos cesaban y las luces de diferentes colores desaparecían. Ambos manteníamos nuestras varitas apuntándonos, no confiando en lo que el otro estaba pensando mientras que nuestras miradas seguían fijas. No nos atrevíamos a desviar la mirada por la posibilidad de ser lastimados por el otro. El riesgo era muy alto, por lo que no bajamos las varitas ni la vista.

"_¿Qué haremos cuándo llegue la hora?"_

"_No dudaré en matarte, eso tenlo por seguro" respondió él mirándola a los ojos._

Para nosotros todo lo demás había desaparecido. No existía nada más que nuestras miradas y nuestras varitas en aquel lugar. Ignorábamos que muchos de los sobrevivientes se habían quedado viendo quién de los dos resistiría, quién sería el primero en atacar, quién sería el primero en distraerse, y sobre todo, quién sería el primero en caer.

"_¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto, Draco?" preguntó ella que se encontraba acostada en la cama, el rubio sobre ella ahora sin camisa._

_Draco sonrió lentamente y le susurró al oído. "Ambos necesitamos conservar nuestra sanidad. Ambos necesitamos esto, nuestro propio espacio gris"_

"_¿Gris?"_

"_Ni blanco, ni negro, ni bueno, ni malo…simplemente nuestro"_

Empezamos a caminar en círculo, aún sin quitarnos la vista de encima mientras que nos empezábamos a mover. El uno frente al otro mientras que mi mano empezaba a temblar por el frío de la mañana y por la seguridad de su miraba mientras que mantenía sus labios firmemente cerrados, evitando decirme lo que yo sabía que quería desde hacia tiempo.

"_Te quiero de mi lado" Hermione le pidió mientras se sentaba junto a él._

_Draco la miró sorprendido "No digas tonterías, sabes que es imposible, sabes lo que pienso"_

"_Lo sé…y no entiendo porqué lo acepto"_

"_Porqué sabes que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo"_

Un frío viento amenazó con hacernos tropezar, al igual que los cuerpos que se encontraban tirados cerca de nosotros.

"¿Tienes miedo?" me preguntó Draco hablando por primera vez desde que nos estábamos apuntando con la varita.

"No le tengo miedo a la muerte" contesté mientras estabilizaba aún más mi mano.

Draco sonrió de medio lado. "Entonces vamos por buen camino"

"_¿A qué le tienes miedo?"_

"_A nada" dijo él mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hermione._

"_Eso es mentira, debes tenerle miedo a algo"_

"_A nada, le tengo miedo a la nada, le tengo miedo a no existir, o peor aún, a existir sin que nadie más lo note. Tengo miedo de desaparecer, tengo miedo de levantarme un día y descubrir que ya no existo y que nunca pude hacer las cosas que quise. Tengo miedo de abrir mis ojos y descubrir que todo por lo que luché es una mentira" concluyó mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada. "¿Tú a qué le tienes miedo?"_

_Hermione lo miró fijamente. "A que mis pesadillas se conviertan en realidad"_

"¿Qué estás esperando?" le grité mientras empezaba a desesperarme.

"¿Quieres que te mate?" preguntó él mientras se burlaba.

"Quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas"

"No te preocupes, Hermione, todavía hay más tiempo para derramar más sangre, no veo la necesidad de apresurar las cosas"

"_Somos seres grises, Hermione"_

"_¿Grises?"_

"_Si, somos grises, nosotros dos, estamos formados por el bien y el mal, por la luz y la oscuridad, por blanco y negro. Nos encontramos en medio de todo lo demás. Pudimos hacer lo que muchos intentaron encontrar durante muchos años"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_El equilibrio perfecto de las cosas"_

Un dolor en mi costado me hizo llevar mi mano izquierda hacia mi abdomen, sin quitar mi mirada de Draco, pude ver como si mano se encontraba llena de sangre.

"Estás sangrando"

"La guerra te ha hecho más perceptivo, Draco" le dije sarcásticamente.

"Te estás muriendo, Hermione" me dijo en voz muy baja.

"_¿Llorarás mi muerte?" le preguntó ella mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello rubio._

"_Sólo si yo soy el causante"_

"Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, deberías detener la hemorragia" me dijo mientras me miraba preocupado.

"No puedo detenerla, es parte de la maldición" le dije, evitando que se diera cuenta del dolor que me estaba causando aquella herida que ahora había manchado aún más mis ropas mientras que mi mano izquierda hacía presión en mi costado en vano.

"Te empezarás a sentir débil mientras que tu visión se empieza a nublar, empezarás a marearte, poco a poco caerás al piso porque no tendrás la fuerza para seguir de pie mientras que el ritmo de tu corazón irá bajando latido a latido" empezó a decirme mientras bajaba la varita.

"¿Por qué no me hechizas¿Por qué no me lastimas?" le grité mientras que tal como él había descrito, mis piernas empezaron a ceder, al mismo tiempo que mi visión se empezaba a nublar.

"No es necesario ensuciarme las manos, morirás de todos modos" me contestó fríamente mientras que cruzaba los brazos.

"_¿Por qué eres tan frío¡¿Cómo puedes aceptar lo que va a suceder sin mostrar la menor molestia!"_

_Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos y la besó en la frente mientras que la abrazaba a su cuerpo, aún contra la voluntad de la castaña que luchaba entre sus brazos. Finalmente, ella dejó de pelear y empezó a llorar en el pecho del rubio. "Porque no quiero lastimarme más" le susurró al oído suavemente._

Finalmente mis piernas cedieron. Hundí mis rodillas en la tierra mientras que una fina lluvia empezaba a caer, aquella lluvia que dejaba sus gotas en las flores en las mañanas, aquel dulce rocío que hacía renacer todo después de una noche de aterrorizante oscuridad.

Sin embargo ahora todo se veía gris.

El empezó a caminar hacia mí. Yo no podía hacer nada más que mantener mi varita firmemente apuntada hacia él. Mientras que mis ojos se cerraban solos.

Draco caminó hacía mí y miró hacia abajo, subí mi mirada esperando ver sus ojos llenos de odio y de repugnancia como si estuviera viendo la cosa más despreciable del planeta. Sin embargo en sus ojos no había odio ni repulsión, sus ojos estaban vacíos mientras que sólo sobresalía una cosa de ellos.

Aquel color que se había vuelto mi perdición.

"_¿Por qué siempre haces eso?" le preguntó ella mientras que lo miraba fijamente._

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó él irritado mientras empezaba a besarla._

"_Te me quedas viendo fijamente, como tratando de decirme algo, y luego me besas como si no hubiera un mañana" Hermione le dijo haciendo que él se detuviera._

"_Es que no hay un mañana, Hermione"_

Draco me miraba fijamente. Su varita aún en su mano se volvió a levantar para apuntarme firmemente en la cabeza, mientras que las palabras de una maldición amenazaban con dejar sus labios. Sería tan fácil que él terminara con esto de una vez por todas. No entendía porque no me mataba, ya había pronunciado ese hechizo cientos de veces aquella noche, condenando así a inocentes brujas y magos. Esto era lo que él hacía desde que había decidido unirse al Señor Oscuro. No sería la primera vez que acababa con la vida de alguien. No entendía porque le estaba costando tanto trabajo deshacerme de mí.

"_El trabajo de un mortífago es servir a Voldemort sin siquiera quejarse, sin importar lo que él ordene deberás obedecerlo¿estás seguro de que quieres eso, Draco¿Quieres servirle a un ser que tiene la mente envenenada de mentiras?"_

"_No son mentiras, hay que deshacerse de la plaga"_

"_Entonces, yo soy una plaga"_

"_No, tú no eres plaga"_

"_¿Qué soy, entonces?"_

"_No lo sé, eso es lo que me tiene confundido…eres un ser gris, al igual que yo"_

Podía verlo como empezaba a temblar, pero no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Tenía en frente a su antigua enemiga y sin embargo no lo veía disfrutar el momento, había algo en sus ojos, algo que simulaba temor, temor de lo que era capaz de hacer. Estaba listo para atacarme, tenía la ventaja.

"_¡Me estás haciendo daño!" le gritó Hermione mientras que él mantenía una de sus muñecas agarrada firmemente con una mano._

"_¡Y tú no tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo a mí!"_

"¿Qué tanto estás pensando? Antes solías ser tan diferente" me detuve mientras evitaba llorar. "Mira todo lo que has hecho, todos lo que has matado¿qué significa un cadáver más en este cementerio?"

Draco me siguió mirando sin importarle mis palabras, su varita todavía apuntando a mi cabeza mientras que su mano estaba casi blanca del fuerte agarre que tenía en el pedazo de madera. Estaba luchando contra todo lo que había pasado, contra lo que significaba él ahora, lo que yo significaba ahora.

"_Draco, Draco¿estás bien?" le preguntó Hermione al rubio junto a ella._

"_Si¿por qué?" le preguntó él confundido mientras se sentaba en la cama, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su frente._

"_Estabas gritando dormido" confesó ella mientras también se sentaba. "Me preocupé, es todo"_

"_Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse" dijo mientras se volvía a acostar._

"_¿Qué estabas soñando?" preguntó ella._

_Por la mente de Draco pasaron los recuerdos de la pesadilla, varias imágenes de Hermione gritando mientras que él la apuntaba con la varita, una malvada sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Nada" dijo mientras la abrazaba hacia él. "Nada, tan solo duerme"_

"Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer" me dijo mientras guardaba su varita.

Para mi sorpresa se agachó frente a mí, mi varita siguiendo sus movimientos mientras que el mareo aumentaba. Se me quedó mirando fijamente, mi varita apuntando a su pecho mientras que él no hacía nada por quitarse.

Levantando su mano izquierda presionó la varita aún más hondo en su pecho. "Hazlo, hazlo de una vez por todas, terminemos esta guerra, terminemos todo" me dijo casi gritándome.

Mis ojos trataron de enfocarlo mientras que mi mano empezaba a temblar. De mis labios no lograba salir ninguna palabra.

"¡Hazlo, hechízame, tortúrame, lastímame aún más…!" me gritó abriendo su camisa para que nada obstruyera un posible rayo de mi varita.

Pero yo no hacía nada más que mirarlo. El agarre de mi varita se fue soltando, y sin previo aviso resbaló de mis dedos para caer el barro que se había formado por la lluvia. No pude evitarlo, mis fuerzas estaban desapareciendo.

Levanté mi vista para ver a Draco, se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, y luego lo noté. Una gran herida en su hombro derecho, desde su cuello hasta su brazo, la cual sangraba abundantemente.

"Estás sangrando" le dije en voz baja.

"La guerra te ha vuelto más perceptiva, Hermione" me dijo mientras sonreía al haber copiado mis palabras.

"Te estás muriendo, Draco" le dije mientras que acariciaba su mejilla. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que los síntomas que me había descrito anteriormente no eran porque los había leído, sino porque los estaba viviendo.

"_Yo si lloraría si murieras, sin importar quién fue el causante, no podría vivir sin ti"_

"_Claro que podrías, lo sabes y lo sé, y eso es lo que más me duele"_

"Al parecer la maldición que usaron en nosotros es muy popular" dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso, cansado de estar de rodillas.

"_Logré arrastrar mi cuerpo por un día más, me he perdido en las tinieblas, Hermione, y sufro cada vez que te hablo porque puede ser la última. Por momentos no recuerdo ni mi nombre ni donde estoy, tal vez si estás aquí, junto a mí, descubriremos la verdad debajo de todo este gris"_

"Draco, no me siento bien" le dije mientras sentía como me tambaleaba, sin darme cuenta me fui hacia delante, para ser atajada por unas frías manos. A sentir su pecho cerca de mí, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y me aferré a su camisa mojada mientras que mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, y estaba segura de que aquel temblor no era a causa de la lluvia.

"Ya somos dos" me contestó mientras me abrazaba hacia su cuerpo, su mano izquierda detrás de mi cuello, mientras que enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Su mano derecha me atraía firmemente hacia él, rodeando mi cintura sin prestarle atención al dolor en su hombro. "Estás temblando" me dijo suavemente mientras que a como pudo se quitó su abrigo y me envolvió en él mientras que cerraba sus ojos ante el malestar.

"_Todo es gris. ¿Lo ves, Hermione?" le preguntó Draco. Ambos se encontraban acostados boca arriba en la cama, las sábanas apenas cubriendo sus cuerpos mientras que Hermione se acercaba a él, recostando su cabeza en su pecho mientras que con su dedo dibujaba círculos invisibles sobre su pecho._

"_¿Por qué todo tiene que ser gris¿Por qué no blanco?"_

"_¿Por qué no negro, o azul o incluso verde, o violeta?" le preguntó burlonamente mientras le susurraba al oído. "Porque el gris representa la fusión, la unión de los colores principales, los colores por los que siempre se ha dividido todo. El blanco, puro, impecable, siempre relacionado con la luz, la paz y la esperanza. El negro, manchado, impuro, siempre relacionado con la oscuridad, la desesperación y la maldad. Es el color perfecto, Hermione, es nuestro color"_

"_Es el color de tus ojos" le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos._

"_Ahora todo es de ese color"_

"Draco, tengo miedo" confesé sin importarme lo que pensara mientras que empezaba a llorar. Mis lágrimas mezclándose con la lluvia. "No quiero esto, se supone que no debimos terminar de esta manera…se supone que seríamos felices…Draco…por favor, has que todo se detenga…has que todo desaparezca…Draco, por favor…no quiero esto…no quiero morir cuando estuve tan cerca de ser feliz…fui feliz contigo…"

El tan solo me abrazó más fuerte mientras empezaba a mecerme suavemente.

"…nunca te lo dije…nunca me atreví…los momentos grises que pasé contigo fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, Draco…los quiero de vuelta…no quiero morir, no quiero…"

Draco acarició mi cabello con su mano y me besó tiernamente, sin embargo no respondió nada mientras que yo seguía delirando.

"…tengo tanto miedo, Draco…" le dije antes de rodear su cuello con mis brazos mientras que mis lágrimas se habían salido de control. Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude sintiendo como él me respondía abrazándome por la cintura.

Ambos, ya sin fuerza, caímos al piso, yo sobre él, mientras que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en su pecho, la manera en que poco a poco iban disminuyendo. Sin embargo nunca noté que mis latidos eran aún más lentos que los de él.

_Se encontraban en la cama, Hermione tenía su espalda recostada en el pecho de Draco mientras que él la abrazaba de la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella._

"_Hermione¿estás dormida?" le preguntó dulcemente al oído. La castaña no respondió mientras seguía respirando tranquilamente. "Hermione…la razón por la que te miro de esa manera en que te molesta…la razón por la que trato de parecer frío…es…porque…porque te amo…"_

_Hermione se acomodó en la cama, aún con los ojos cerrados preguntó casi susurrando "¿Dijiste algo, Draco?"_

_Draco la volvió a abrazar y escondió su rostro en su cabello. "No, no dije nada"_

Draco acariciaba mi cabello lentamente, sin importar que estuviera completamente mojada. Teníamos tanto miedo, pero solo yo me atrevía a decirlo. Mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad, y él se dio cuenta de que ahora no era nada, que todo por lo que había luchado era una mentira.

El siguió callado, acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda mientras que nuestros ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no escuchaba los latidos de Draco, intenté volver a abrir mis ojos, pero todo lo que podía ver a mi alrededor era gris, todo era gris.

* * *

"Te amo, Hermione" dijo Draco cuando sintió que ella había dejado de respirar. La abrazó fuertemente y besó la frente de la castaña antes de su vista se empezara a nublar.

Y luego, siguiendo los pasos de Hermione cerró sus ojos, para que cuando los volviera a abrir, viera todo de un color gris sólido, y también vería a otro ser gris que lo recibiría con una sonrisa y un abrazo inesperado.

Finalmente consiguieron su espacio gris.

Ni blanco ni negro, simplemente…

_**Gris**_


End file.
